


Error

by skullfucker



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yandere, Yandere 707 | Choi Luciel, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullfucker/pseuds/skullfucker
Summary: You've come back to finish Jaehee's route in Mystic Messenger, and then leave. Seven isn't too happy about that.. And you get more than you bargained for.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Error

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my wattpad.. yeah. i have a weird obsession with writing yanderes, yknow?

They played my route as soon as it came out. 

They smiled and laughed whenever I would fool around. Cry whenever I would get hurt or something along the lines of that. I could tell that I really, truly had feelings for them. And I even tried to make it clear to them, that I knew I was in a game. That I knew I wasn't real. Maybe they didn't get the hint. Maybe they thought that was programmed in. 

One day, after they completed Jumin's final route. Which was fine. That was fine. Jumin was content. But god, did it hurt..

After this? Well.

They vanished!

I didn't.. know where they went.

Lines of code and numbers were left behind, scattered within the games coding and data, but not a trace I found of them. 

It was cold and dark. They were nowhere in sight and I knew. Deep down inside I knew - they never truly cared for me, nor the others as they did other real people. But it was okay, you know? We all love them no matter what. That is what I was programmed to do, after all. 

Then.. T-then..

They came back. They came back like nothing even happened! It was a miracle really. Or was it? I didn't care. I thanked God that they were back. But.. This time they were more focused on the other RFA members. 

Actually no- They were focused on Jaehee. They never completed her routes from what I could tell in the coding. They paid more attention to her, Yoosung, Zen- EVERYBODY! Everybody but me, It seemed.. I felt so despondent.

_Try my route again, please!_

_Me next, please!_

_I love you more than them!_

I felt so.. angry. Betrayed. Not even a, 'Hi, Seven!' nor a second glance was thrown my way. Until I acted out of line of course. But they thought it was a bug and shrugged it off. Cause why wouldn't it be, right? Right?

"Annnndd... Done! All of the Causal story and Deep story is completed!" Their voice was filled with relief and happiness. As if they didn't want us anymore..

_They wanted to delete us._

_Delete **ME**._

It tugged at my heart strings and caused a sinking sensation deep within me. I didn't want them to leave again. Even if it wasn't my route, they could stay.

They're going to stay with us. With _me_.

__________________________________________________________

Nothing was cold anymore. I felt alive, I felt free. Pulled away from what was holding me back in there. I could see them. Completely within my grasp. In front of me, humming a small tune with their back towards me. They didn't notice me.

I reach out and wrap my arms around them. They gasp in surprise and try to turn around. I hold them in place.

"Hey, hey hey.. Shhh, it's okay! It's okay. It's me, Seven! Remember? You played my routes. You loved me. You.. love me, (Y/N)." I know they didn't expect me to be here but it's okay. Because they're not afraid of me. Because they think I'm not dangerous. It's a lie for sure but they can keep living within it. It's better that way.

They let out a scream. They're probably scared but that's okay. I cover their mouth with my hand. My hand is so much bigger than their face, and our bodies pressed together.. We fit together like a puzzle.

"Hey, come on.. Let's go inside. Everyone is dying to meet you! You can be with all of us once again. It'll hurt a little but.. you'll love it with us." I caressed their cheek and shushed them softly, running my fingers through their soft, (H/C) hair as I dragged them away.

"Let me just.. look at you, first. Wow. You're.. so beautiful. It's so better to see you up close and personal.. Hey, hey don't cry.. I hate seeing you sad. You love all of us. You said it yourself. Now you'll be with us forever!" I held their face in my hands, rubbing their cheek with my thumb. 

A part of me hating seeing them writhe and sob in pain, but the other half of me loved to see them like that. Completely under my control.

_"Isn't.. this what you wanted? Shh.. Don't worry. You don't have to worry about any of the bad guys in the story or- or anyone hurting you cause.. Cause I'll keep you safe. I'll lock you up a-and keep you safe. I love you, (Y/N)."_

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am well aware this was written like it was by an edgy 13 year old back off my dick


End file.
